


The present

by StephySketchy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephySketchy/pseuds/StephySketchy
Summary: Ed was extremely pleased with his new camera.





	The present

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece to go with this picture i drew!
> 
> https://stephysketchy.tumblr.com/post/185871066571/say-cheese-win-cheeeeeeeeeese-wait-youre

“Hey Winry, look what Alphonse sent me in the post! It’s a new camera, apparently its the best one you can get in Xing. The zoom and foc-" Edward paused as he walked into their bedroom and smiled at the sight before him.

Winry had just finished tying her hair up in a messy bun while sat crossed legged on the centre of their bed, clothed in his shirt.

In nothing but his open shirt.

“A new camera huh? That will be good for the honeymoon! I still can’t believe you broke yours by dropping it down the stairs... I really thought that shark would have eaten it if anything.”

“It was no where near the shark, don’t be so dramatic.”

“So, have you taken any pictures yet?” She asked as she rolled the too long sleeves up. 

He started fiddling around with the lenses and rubbed a small smudge off the glass. “I took one of the high street after I picked it up from the post office and some on the way back from town.” He glanced up and smiled gently. 

“Hey Win, say cheese.” He said quickly as he raised the camera up to his face.

“Huh? Oh, cheeeeeeeese!” she dragged it out with a giggle and a big grin.

Hearing the click and the whirring of the film being processed, she dropped her cheesy grin into a gentle smile. What she wasn’t expecting was another click, indicating he had taken another picture.

“H-hey let me see!” she lent forward and reached out for the photos.

Ed shook both of the photos and walked over. As he sat down on the edge of the bed, Winry wrapped her arms around him from behind and squeezed him tightly. 

“Here’s the first one, you look good!”

“I look hung over.” he laughed at her as she snatched the first picture from over his shoulder. He had zoomed in on her face for that one and he wanted to put into the photo album they had recently started to make.

The second picture he held just out of her reach.

“What about the oth- hey! You’re not going to keep that picture are you? I’m basically flashing who ever looks at it...”

Ed laughed at her but gave no clarification.

“Ed? Common, you can’t keep that. What if someone sees!” Winry whined at him, leaning over him more in an attempt to get the offending picture.

He bent over and placed his camera gently on the floor.

“Edward Elric, give me that picture!”

He then proceeded to lean right back; squashing his bride to be to the bed, under him.

“Nope! I’m keeping this picture, Winry no matter what. For my eyes only of course, I promise!” he could feel her pushing at his shoulders.

He turned himself over so they were almost face to face and he couldn’t help but kiss the collarbone that was next to his lips.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“When did you get so good at knowing what to say to me...” she muttered to him.

“If you let me keep this... I’ll give you a picture of myself.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“...It better be a slutty picture...”

“Deal"


End file.
